


Unsuspected

by XxXRobeXxX



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Comdey, Detective, F/F, F/M, First Book, Gore, Horror, Killing, M/M, Murder Mystery, OC, Plot twist?, dont know what I'm doing, made up characters - Freeform, my own characters - Freeform, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXRobeXxX/pseuds/XxXRobeXxX
Summary: Jay Carson starts his first murder mystery. Will he Be able to find the killer before his loved ones are are all dead?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book was originally posted on my wattpad account at @BecauseIAmBatmanBish  
> Not sure if I should have a goal of how many words I can get into a chapter. Normally a high number (over one thousand) word count would draw me into a book. Not sure. Anyway hope you the reader, enjoy my book :D

Thick Fog roamed the Bulwer ave in London. The Street lights flickered every minute, creating an illusion that they were unsettled by something that could be looming around outside. Some people thought it was a safety hazard so they complained many times, only to be answered with a "sorry, we will fix it soon." That "soon" Will most likely never come .

On the left side of that road which was covered in rain from a few minutes ago. Behind those flickering street lights was a double story building, it was nearly identical to the others that surrounded it, but the only difference was that it had more vines in the crevices on the bricks then the ones around it. It made sense because the building had been there many years before than the ones that surrounded it. In the building on the second story was a compact room in the already not spacious building sheltered a man by the name of Jay Carson. The detective.

The 25 year old was sitting down on a worn out couch, making a imprint of the places he once sat in before, like a ghost had been there for quite a while for something.

He was a detective not too famous. Yes he got little cases here and there, but nothing that he ever craved for. A murder mystery perhaps? Yes, that did sound very exciting to him, but unfortunately and fortunately there weren't many murder cases going around. If there was it would be solved before Jay could get his fingers on a clue or anything that somehow would get him a key into the case.

As he sighed while staring out the widow at the cracks of other buildings there was the sound of faint footsteps coming closer to the door were getting faster and faster until-

"Mr Carson!"

A short boy about 17 years old with blond hair that looked like it had been through a hurricane, popped his head through the door to make sure there was someone in the room. Once he saw Carson the young boy jumped into the room smiling brightly with a hint of mischief. He started waving around a folded piece of paper like a trophy. Carson took notice of this as he calmed down form the internal shock he had a few moments ago.

"Tim, what has got you in a twist?" Carson questioned as he raised his left eyebrow while looking at the giddy boy who couldn't stay still for a few seconds due to the excitement.

"Guess who got us a murder case!" Tim staggered up towards his partner, he put his hand that wielded the mysterious note on chest and he whispered. "It was me by the way" Tim winked at Jay.

Tim slapped down the piece of paper onto Carson's desk loudly the sound echoing through the whole room, both of them wincing at the sound.

"On the piece of paper is the address."

Tim had a mischievous smile plastered to his face as he jumped into the wobbly wheeled desk chair that needed repairs but Jay would always say he would "do it tomorrow" but never did from laziness, Carson stood up quickly as he could with his stiff legs and reached out his hand for the paper. Flipping it over was a messy written address in ink, it was a bit hard to read with the smudges on it but Carson didn't expect any better from Tim, the boy must have been in a rush and accidently put his hand over it before it dried.

He folded the paper into four parts and walked up to his long, worn out coat and stuffed the paper into one of the pockets that didn't have a hole in it. While putting it on he reached for a hat that hung on the handle of the door, it was the same material of the coat a nice grey plaid. But it had one square that was out of place, it had been sewn onto it because there had been a hole as usual. 

Carson was quite attached to that hat and never wanted to throw it out his assistant had tired on multiple occasions but always failed, Carson always said that it might become even more valuable one day or he grandchildren could have it as a "passing down tradition".  As soon as the hat was put on his head Carson grabbed Tims arm gently but firmly pushing Tim out the door with him and so began their journey.


	2. The Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go to the mansion to start investigating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think after chapter five I will try and go over 1,000 words, because right now I'm just ''copying and pasting'' my work on here.

"So you know where my umbrella went? I think I left it at your place but last time I was in there it wasn't raining and- " Tim stopped in his tracks in front of Carson completely awestruck, they had reached their destination. 

"This is it." Tim whispered to Winston who was wobbling backwards from him walking into him and looked at the insanely big mansion.

"I can't wait to get started, this is gonna be like a movie!" Tim shouted as he threw his right arm up into the sky in a punching motion jumping once more before passing the gate and stepping up to the door of the huge mansion with Carson trailing behind.

The mansion was like no other, the ones near it could not compete with it. It had many windows each having a pot plant to accompany it, white walls looked like they were freshly painted every week at the least probably to maintain the illusion the house had just been built. Detective Carson stepped forward and knocked in a certain rhythm, while Tim was looking closely at the flowers on the bush that hugged the house. Tim realising what Carson was doing he quickly stood up, they both brushed themselves off to have a good first impression of their new hirer.

"Good Morning?" A unsteady and hushed voice greeted them as the door was opened. A boy stepped out with a feeble smile. He had beeline honey blonde hair that was pushed back as much as it could with gel to look presentable but there was one short hair that seemed it could not be tamed, it hung close to his left eye. He was quite short up to Tims elbow and looked like a twig that could be snapped simply by anything. Carson put on a content smile on. While Tim was still trying to brush some dog hairs off of his trousers. 

"Hello there fellow, I'm Detective Carson and this is my Assistant, er.. Tim Richardson. We were hired by I presume your mother to solve a murder case!" Carson said as he pulled Tim next to him firmly. The Boy opened the door wide letting them both in, while looking down at his feet. Poor boy.. Carson Thought.

"Oh, you finally made it!" A woman appeared walking down the middle of gigantic marble stairs that was traced with a red, velvet carpet that descends from the top of the stairs. The lady was wearing an Egyptian Blue dress that flowed behind her like water, little white flower patterns were imprinted on the dress some fake flower were glued to the bottom of her skirt . The dress stopped at her chin covering her entire neck. Then her hair was light blonde put up into a messy bun resting on the back of her head. It looks like a birds nest Caron thought I wonder if she has a pet bird. The mascara she had put on a few hours ago was streaming down her cheeks like a small, black river but also looked smudged.

"I need to know who did such a thing to my husband!" The lady cried out terrified, more tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks.


	3. A Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Claire and Adam.

"Calm down Ma'am!" Jay says putting his hands out in defense like the woman had a knife and was running straight at him.

"What is your name?" Tim asked politely, while gazing around the mansion.

"My name is Claire. Claire, Smith." She clearly states, standing up straight and clearing her throat.

"Detective Jay and my assistant Tim Richardson." Jay bows and Tim stands there awkwardly not knowing what to do because this was their first case they had ever done.

"Well, Follow me gentlemen." Mrs Chivalry turned around, her dress spinning with her elegantly showing them the way to a room still on the ground floor. As she opened the door it creaked open from age and from rust on the hinges that hadn't been oiled for a while.

The room was outstanding in Jay's opinion: two couches on either end of the room, on top of the same red and beautiful, giant rug underneath the decor. In the middle of the two couches was a clear glass table with a silver tray. On that tray was a white tea pot with little red and blue flowers painted on it. There was small tea cups with the same print as the pot. Jay instantly recognised it, his grandmother had a familiar one, she loved it and always brew the same herbal tea in it. That was until one morning when Jay decided to visit her he found the house had been ransacked, his grandmother sitting in the chair she always sat in, dried blood dripping down her forehead from the black and red wound that was dead centre in the middle of her forehead going right under her wide open, dead eyes. She had the tea cup in her hand, somehow still grasping it, like she was in the middle of a action and time had just stopped. Jay realised he was dwelling on his past once again, pushing his thoughts about his grandmother to the back of his head, Jay kept observing the room. Light softly loomed the room that came from long windows with silk like curtains. Both boys sat down on one of the couches as Mrs Smith sat on the opposite one. The seat was harder than imagined. Tim rubbed his back before resting on the couch next to Jay.

"Where were you at the death of your husband last night?" Carson questioned looking the woman in the eye, while Tim was glancing around the room.

"I was out with my son at one of my dear friends home for visit." She clearly stated not flinching, her posture tall and confident, staring right back into Carson's eyes tears starting to fill up hers.

"A few witnesses said that they saw someone go into this house last night and left around the time of his death." Mrs Smith didn't look at them while she was pouring the tea into the three tea cups. After she finished, holding one towards Tim, he grabbed one and sniffed it.

"It's a herbal, a Chamomile Dear. Good for the stomach." She whispered, smiling. Jay politely declined when Claire offered him the other cup, he never liked the taste of herbal tea since he was just a child.

"He never told me he was going to invite anyone over, if he did I wouldn't have left the house an- and he would still be alive..." She choked near the last part, a single tear falling down. Tim felt bad, handing her a scrunched handkerchief from his trousers pocket.

"Thank you Sir." Mrs Smith gratefully took the handkerchief. Lightly dabbing the tear with it. Carson stood up, Tim followed in suit.

"Well thank you for your time Mrs, we'll find who did this terrible matter, we'll need some more information before we can start with suspects." Carson smoothed out his coat, tim mimicking the same movements only a bit clumsily.

"Cheerio, Ma'dam." Jay winked before closing the door behind both men.

"Should we interrogate the boy sir?" Jay stopped thinking for a moment, while Tim waited for an answer he snooped around some more.

"Maybe, where would you would you think he'd be?" Tim stroked his stubby chin, he hadn't shaved in a few days.

"If I were a boy, I'd be outside." Tim declared as the detective rested an arm over his shoulders then guiding him towards the front door that led out to the small front yard. It was small, but to anyone in london streets it was pretty big. No one around this Mansion in the neighbourhood had a front yard with grass.

Behind the bushes near the corner of the house both men saw the little boy that had let them in the Mrs Smith's home on a picnic blanket having a tea party with his stuffed toys, an elephant, bear and a dog. They both awed at the sight of the boy. Tim sauntered up to him before bowing.

"May I join?" Tim spoke as he stood back up straight giving a sweet smile.

The boy nodded shyly picking up a fake tea pot and pouring invisible liquid. Tim pick up the cup, taking a small sip.

"Don't tell your mother, but I believe this is better than her herbal tea." He winked, making the petite boy laugh.


	4. The wooden box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Carson finds a wooden box. Will this help him find the truth?

Jay decided to keep his distance since he wasn't good with children and would probably scare the poor boy off with a simple smile. Instead Carson just awkwardly stood out the front of the door, he kept getting weird looks from people passing by. He sighed heavily, looking down and admiring his boots that once belonged to his father. He would always try to get his hands on them but his father would tell him off and say that he could wear it when he's a man. How time goes.

"Mr Carson!" He was pulled out of his thoughts by Tim's voice coming from the side of him. Turning his head Tim was waving at Jay, he smiled and walked towards the picnic blanket stacked with cupcakes on plates and empty tea cups with a teapot in the middle of it. The boy from earlier had a small smile on, Carson became less nervous.

"Mr Carson this is my dear friend, Adam," Tim gesturing back and forth as Carson sat down joining the small tea party. " Adam this is my boss and a good friend over the years, Detective Jay Carson." 

"You can just call me Jay." He took off his hat that he was wearing before placing it on his chest and doing a little bow due to him sitting down. 

"Not to intrude Mr Jay, how long have you had that hat?" Adam stared in curiosity at what the man to his left was holding to his chest.

"Oh this old thing?" Jay held the hat his eyebrows raised he had rather quite shocked expression. How long have I had this for. "Well it's a long story, my mother and I were out in a townsquare, I was only five at the ti-" Tim interrupted him in mid sentence.

"The boy doesn't need your whole life story," He stated taking the hat out of Carson's hands and positioning it back neatly over his bosses messy combed hair. " He's had it for far too long as you can see, I've tried so many times to get rid of it, but because it's still here I have seemed to of failed at the attempts. Now I just try my best to repair it the best I can." Carson was about to protest but Tim held up his hand and sharply closed it in front of Carsons face. He spoke about the same story, it all the time whenever someone ever mentioned his hat or his clothing, Tim had just started to become annoyed by it.

Adam passed a tea cup pouring the imaginary tea to Jay and a cupcake which had a little red icing flower on it. He looked at the cupcake before smiling a thank you at the boy.

"I do think that you and I Tim should investigate this house." Jay said looking over at his assistant then picking himself up off of the ground and brushing his trousers. Tim nodded copying his boss.

"If you don't mind Adam I have to depart from this little party," Tim stopped his sentence then after a few seconds said, " Would you like to join us? You know this house better than Mr Carson and I." Adam's eyes sparkled with joy, he'd get to help with a case! But not as excited because it was his father's murder. Nodding Adam leaped up from his spot and skipped to the front of the Mansion. As the boy disappeared around the corner Jay leaned into Tim's right ear and whispered.

" You know I don't do well with children, and this is a murder case Tim! Especially his fathers, we can't let a boy at his age see anything that might scar him for the rest of his living days." 

" Well, Mr Carson. He is one that knows this Mansion like the back of his palm. Why not use that to our advantage?" Jay sighed and followed Tim who had ran after the boy as he finished talking.

~ - - - ~

" Here is my father's room." Adam opened the door wide enough to let them in. The air was stagnant but with a hint of chill with went through the boys' spines. Jay looked around noting everything. The curtains closed, bedding neat like it had never been laid on for a while. As he touched it Adam spoke. Tim went to the opposite side of the bed from Jay checking the drawers.

" My father was a kind man, yet he barely ever came home. Always worked hard to earn his pay, it would always be a special night when he came home." Poor boy. Jay thought. Moving onto the underneath of the bed, there was a dusty, wooden box. He pulled it out and placed it on top of the bed. The box had a keyhole in it. As Jay touched the wooden box an item landed next to him, Tim had thrown it at him. 

Inserting the key into the keyhole and twisting it, the box unlocked with an almost silent click. Jay opened the box expecting jewels but was confronted with letters. Jay didn't notice that Adam had moved his way from the door of the bedroom to Jay's side with curiosity. As the older man opened the first letter that was on the top of the pile of them. Jay skimmed the letter. It was a quite a gruesome letter. The letter was addressed to Mrs Smith, Adam and some were addressed to Mr Smith, they were all written by Mr Smith. Not just one or two letters but many . Jay frowned.


	5. Findings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a new character!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible at summaries right now. Also this chapter is finally 1240 words! Yay! From so from now on I will try to get over 1,000 words and I have to start writing the next chapter now. I don't really have an upload schedule but I think I do need one, I probably wouldn't stick to it though.. Anyway enjoy the chapter! There is going to be quite a few grammar mistakes and etc, I hadn't edited it on wattpad because of a problem and I haven't had time to edit it in here.

" What did you find Mr?" Adam leaned in but Jay quickly swiped it away from the child's view. 

" Some secret information." Tim spoke making both Adam's and Jay's head turn towards him. Jay internally thanked Tim for the save.

" Isn't that right Detective?" 

" O-oh yes." Jay stuttered before putting the letter carefully away into the bow upon the other turning yellow letters that had handwriting that closely resembled chicken scratch, Jay was having a hard time believing that somehow his handwriting was worse.

" Well, I must take this back to my office." He picked up the box, looking at Adam. " May I have it for further investigating?" Adam nodded slowly. " Thank you."

* * *

Jay sat crossed legged in his bed garments upon the scratched and twelve year old mattress, which he sadly called a bed. On his lap was the box, open. He stared at the letters, they seemed to stare at him back. Picking up one and reading through it, it was addressed to Mr Smith. Jay picked up another, reading it, and another and another. They were all eviction notices for overdue pays for the land that Mr Smith's family lived on. Along with letters from the bank wanting the money they deposited to him. Which were large amounts. The hadn't accumulated over the years, only a few started to pile up in these recent months. 

Jay sighed loudly. Skimming through the pages he realised that the date of eviction was right around the corner. Since it was 19th of May, and the eviction was on the 26th of May. That gave the detective exactly 13 days to find Mr smith's murderer and find out why he was draining his family out of money. A gambling habit maybe? Jay closed the wooden box carefully with the letters folded back inside. He stood up and quickly got dressed into what he was wearing earlier before slipping through the damaged door of his apartment. The person who had occupied the place before Jay had some dealings with a people who should not be messed with and it seems like he had a little visit.

* * * 

" A water please." Jay said to the bartender not looking from the counter. He didn't know what to do he had no leads. All he had was a small box filled with eviction notices, bank letters demanding money and a family now down to two, that are leaning on him to find an answer to their loved ones murder.

" There's only one person in the world who would buy water in a bar late at night." A voice spoke all of sudden pulling Jay out of his thoughts. He felt a light brush of a fabric from the woman that went to sit next to him.

" Well at least I don't go up to men crying their eyes out for a free drink." Jay smirked at her, still hunched over the counter.

" Tatatics honey, it always finishes with me and a free drink, possibly two," The woman smiled, Jay could feel the warmth that radiated off of it, but also the mischievousness that intertwined. " Most men can be fooled by a women playing damsel in distress, Jay." She laughed placing her hand lightly on his left shoulder. "They can't seem to not be fixated with me."

" It's been a long time, Alice." The bartender came back with Jay's cup of water. " One martini for the oyster of a woman next to me." The bartender nodded before walking off again to prepare the drink. 

"Aw, you didn't have to do that darling. I just got one from the gentlemen over there." She flirtatiously waved at the man across the bar and blowing a kiss.

" So Jay, what are you doing here. It's not common to see you in these places." Alice questioned, looking Jay in the eye concerned. As she turned most of her body towards him. In the months nearly a year now that he hadn't seen her it really did reflect on how he remembered her. Alice had become somewhat thinner, her dress not really trying to hide that fact. She mostly charmed men with her words rather than her body. The dress she wore reached her ankles. The light blue colour covered the fabric, but a rim around the collar of the dress was thin gold lines in swirling patterns. Her arms weren't as covered, the fabric was lifted at her shoulder.Alice was a really beautiful and eloquent woman. Jay thought it was just a shame she spent most of her nights charming men for drinks. When her way with words could've been used for something that she believed in, or wanted to happen. 

Jay was a bit relieved when he noticed she hadn't changed altogether, Alice still had the necklace Jay's grandmother gave her when they were children. It was gold, every sapphire that dangled from it was enclosed in it along with the pearls that were a little higher up than the sapphires. They sparkled in the lights from the bar every time she moved. There was one sapphire in the middle that was the size of a bottle cap, cleaned to perfection. Jay could make himself out in the sapphire, he looked like a mess. He hair ruffled in all directions, his eyes looked sad and tired, his whole posture looked tired. Overall he did feel tired.

 

" Well, I Jay Winston. Finally got a murder case today." He stated proudly though not showing it in his actions. Alice clapped with joy as her drink was put down in front of her. Then she bent over to Jay's side and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm so proud of you! I told you, one day you'd get one!" 

Jay leaned into the hug before continuing after she pulled away allowing him to speak.

" But I can't seem to find any clues, only eviction notices. Even though I did a thorough search of the room and house. Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He sighed, resting his head on the table. 

" Hmm, I'm not much of a detective but either the murder was really good at hiding their marks or you just missed something. Jay I love you and everything but I have to say that you do seem to miss obvious things. Maybe talk to the neighbours, look over the house as many times as you are able. You could've missed something and it seems that you don't have enough time to be sitting on your ass drinking water at a bar moping around." Alice said firmly taking a sip of her martini before speaking again. " You only got this case today. No need to be in the blues. Now get a good night's rest, or well the few hours of night time you have left." 

Alice started to softly shove Jay off his chair. She was always the one that gave him courage when he doubted himself, as he would easily. He sighed heavily again sliding off the bar stool as well as leaving some money on the counter, kissed Alice on the cheek a goodbye and left.


End file.
